Miraculouses And Alien Powers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Forever Knights try to invade Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir get some help from Rachel and the aliens, along with some extra help from Stompp, the Ox Kwami. Done as a request for a guest. :)


**A guest reviewer asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir belong to their respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Miraculouses And Alien Powers**

Ladybug and Cat Noir had just finished wrapping up another case and once again foiling Hawk Moth's plans and were about to head away when they both saw something that puzzled them. "What's that?" Ladybug asked, pointing to a strange truck with the infinity sign on it.

Cat Noir frowned. "Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen," he said, noting that the people going to the truck were dressed as Knights. "Knights?"

"Another one of Hawk Moth's plans?" The female heroine asked.

"I don't know, Milady. It doesn't look like it."

Ladybug hated to admit it, but Cat Noir was right, it didn't look like something Hawk Moth would do and the Knights weren't hunting for anything. Growing concerned, the two headed off on their separate ways, but the black cat had a gut feeling he needed to call someone about this and the person that came to mind was Rachel Jocklin. Quickly entering his room and transforming back into Adrien, the boy gave Plagg some camembert cheese before picking him up and using the transporter that Rachel Jocklin had given him and teleported himself and Plagg to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

Rachel was making a shamrock cake with three leaves as St. Patrick's Day was just around the corner when she saw a blonde-haired boy come into the kitchen, his green eyes looking worried. "Why, Adrien!" She said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

He gave a sheepish smile. "Hi, Miss Rachel," he said. "Sorry for arriving so suddenly, but I've got a bad feeling about something that's happened recently."

She could tell he was worried. "What's up, _mijo?" _She asked, sitting down in a chair and gesturing for him to sit down too. Plagg came out of Adrien's pocket and Rachel petted the little Kwami while giving him some camembert cheese, to which he purred and ate happily.

"Well, Ladybug and I just took down another criminal, but as we were about to head away, we saw these weird guys in armor and they had a sideways figure eight on the side of a truck," Adrien said. He saw Rachel stiffen at this. "It's bad news, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she said, standing up. "Come with me. I'm calling the aliens into the living room."

With that, she let out a sharp, three-toned whistle. When she did that, it meant there was an emergency meeting going on right then. All the aliens presently at the mansion came into the living room, taking seats or standing up as Adrien and Rachel came in. The boy waved to a few aliens that he knew before looking at the young woman, who nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "Tell the gang what you saw."

When the aliens heard the boy's description of the truck and people, they immediately stiffened as well. "Forever Knights," Feedback growled.

"What are they doing in Paris, France?" Ball Weevil asked.

"Whatever it is, we know from experience that they're up to no good," Swampfire said with a nod.

Adrien saw an alien tiger come up to him. "So you're Cat Noir, huh?" He asked. "A bit scrawny for a cat."

"Hey! I might be small, but I've got sharp claws and nine lives!" The boy said defensively.

The alien tiger laughed warmly and clapped the boy on the back. "I like this kid already," he said.

Rachel smiled. "That's Ultimate Rath," she said. "He's Rath's older brother."

Rath came out and he nodded. "Forever Knights?" He asked, having heard the conversation.

"In Paris," Snare-Oh said. "Something major is up. Why would they be there?"

"You know the Forever King," Whampire said. "He hunts for unusual creatures and aliens. Perhaps he thinks there's aliens in Paris."

Adrien gulped. "Or worse," he said, making them look at him. "Our enemy, Hawk Moth, uses akumas to infect people who are feeling negative emotions. They can give someone a lot of power and then Ladybug catches the akuma and purifies it, which saves the person that was our enemy's puppet."

Rachel's head snapped up. "Adrien, you have a power too, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The boy asked.

She looked grim. "It's possible the Forever Knights might be after you and Ladybug," she said. "Along with capturing one of Hawk Moth's akumas or even Hawk Moth himself."

"If they capture Hawk Moth and convince him to work with them...Paris would be in grave danger," Alien X said grimly.

Adrien now saw how bad the situation was. "Wow, I knew it was bad when I got a gut feeling to tell you guys, but I didn't realize it was this bad," he said.

Everyone nodded before Snare-Oh looked at the boy. "Adrien, you better get back to Paris and transform," he said. "We'll alert Ladybug and join you both shortly."

"Okay. And thanks," he said before he and Plagg teleported away.

Rachel pulled out her Proto-Tool. "Alright guys, let's go save Paris," she said, her voice sure.

* * *

Back in Paris, Ladybug was running along the rooftops, having gotten the message from the Grant Mansion. She met up with Cat Noir and moments later, they were joined by Rachel, Rook, the Galactic Monsters, Rath, Ultimate Rath, Feedback, and Alien X. The heroine looked at them in surprise. "That bad?" She asked.

They nodded. "Ladybug, if the Knights get even an akuma, it will spell trouble," Rook said.

"As much as I hate to say it, we can't let the Knights get to Hawk Moth. They'll convince him to work for them," Feedback said.

"Okay," Ladybug said with a nod. "So...how do we stop these Forever Knights?"

"We give them a pounding," Rath said, his voice normal, but there was an undercurrent of anger in it.

"Let's first find out where they are," Rachel said.

"Oh, they set up over by the school," Ladybug said. "They even spoke to the mayor."

"Not good," Snare-Oh said. "We better get over there quick."

They all teleported to the roof of the school and looked to see the Knights were speaking again to the mayor. "Paris will be safe, Mr. Mayor," the Forever King said. "You will not have to worry."

A sonic scream suddenly shook the area and the aliens and humans jumped in, looking ready for battle. "I'm afraid you have plenty to worry about, Mr. Mayor," Rachel said to him. "The Forever King is a terrorist and one you cannot trust."

"A terrorist?" The Mayor asked in alarm.

The Knights came out, pointing weapons at them all. "It is you who is the terrorist, Miss Jocklin," said a Knight. "Providing shelter to alien scum."

"Because she is open-minded, unlike yourselves," Alien X said with a snarl.

Cat Noir glared at the Forever King, not liking him. "I've read about you all," he said. "You've tried to take over the world more than once."

"Silence!" The Forever King said, turning to the Mayor. "These scum must be dealt with."

The Mayor looked at him. "Cat Noir and Ladybug are the heroes of our fine city," he said. "They have given Paris no reason to doubt them."

The King pulled out his sword. "Then our alliance has come to an end," he said before snapping his fingers. Two knights came out and they had Chloe between them with guns pointed at her and the snobby girl actually looked afraid.

"Daddy?" She asked, not liking this situation.

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy won't let them hurt you," the Mayor said.

Rachel turned to look at her fiancée and brothers, nodding to them. They nodded back before the woman gripped Ladybug's and Cat Noir's shoulders. "What do you say we kick these dishonorable knights right out of the country?" She asked them.

Ladybug smirked. "I like that idea," she said, her yo-yo ready.

"Let's get scratching," Cat Noir said with a smirk of his own.

The Mayor backed up. "I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake," he said.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, which wrapped around the Forever King's sword, and pulled, yanking him away from the mayor. "This is our city, Forever King!" She said. "And we're not going to let you take it over!"

"Not while we stand!" Cat Noir said.

"And that goes for us too!" Rachel said, her Proto-Tool at the ready. "Teach them a lesson, guys!"

* * *

The battle was one that the citizens of Paris were both astounded by and afraid of as the aliens and heroes battled, but the battle was at a stalemate, to which Ladybug knew meant they needed some extra power. "Rachel, come with me," she said, leading the woman away and down the street to a dojo. "Master Fu can help us."

They entered and an old man looked up and smiled. "Ah, Miss Jocklin," he said with a smile. "I've heard much about you."

"You have?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said before seeing Ladybug look urgent. "What is it, Ladybug?"

"Master Fu, we need another miraculous," she said. "And I know the one Miss Rachel can use."

He brought out the miraculous box and Ladybug picked up a nose ring. "The bull," she said, looking at Rachel. "Because you're strong and you don't give up."

The young woman looked unsure. "Are you certain?" She asked.

The dark-haired hero nodded. "It's a miraculous that can only be used in battle because it's powerful. When the battle is done, it must be returned," she said. "I trust you."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded before looking at Master Fu, who also nodded. "I agree with Ladybug," he said.

The blonde-haired woman took the nose ring and put it on, seeing a small ox-like kwami come out and he smiled. "I'm Stompp," he said. "Ready to send the enemy packing?"

She nodded. "Yes I am," she said.

Stompp smiled again. "Then say, 'horns up!'"

Rachel touched the nose ring. "Stompp, horns up!"

A light blue body suit came around her along with a helmet that had curved horns like a bull and she did a backflip before landing on all fours in a runner's position and snorted, looking ready to charge. "Good luck," Master Fu said.

The two heroines nodded and head back into battle, seeing it was at the point where it could only go one way. "Okay, let's do this...um, what should I call you?" Ladybug asked.

The blonde-haired heroine beside her smiled. "Call me Starbull," she said.

The dark-haired heroine nodded. "Okay," she said. "If I remember right, your most powerful attack is Earth Charge, which can shake the Earth and send enemies flying when you charge."

"Then let's do it."

The two dived into the battle and faced the Forever King and four of his knights. The other knights had already been defeated. "Forever King! Time to finish this!" Starbull yelled as she got down on all fours. "Earth Charge!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out, getting a blindfold in her hands and she looked around, getting an idea as she saw Starbull charge, the earth shaking as she did so. Quickly, the dark-haired heroine moved fast, blindfolding the Forever King and jumping out of the way as Starbull's attack hit its mark, sending the Knights flying into a portal that would take them back to their castle, minus the few that got sent to the Null Void.

"We did it!" Cat Noir said with a grin.

"That we did," Ladybug said before throwing the blindfold into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was restored and the aliens teleported home while Cat Noir took off for his home and Rook when with Rachel and Ladybug back to Master Fu's dojo, where Rachel removed the nose ring and put it in the box before handing it back to the heroine. "Thanks for trusting me with this," she said. "Now I know what it's like for you and Cat Noir."

Master Fu smiled. "Perhaps you can be Starbull again if you are needed," he said.

"Count me in," the blonde-haired woman said before hugging Ladybug. "Remember, our enemies don't stand a chance against miraculouses and aliens powers."

"That's true," she said as Rachel and Rook teleported away. Ladybug smiled as she gave the miraculous back to Master Fu, transforming back into Marinette.

"She knows, doesn't she?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes, but she and her family are good at keeping secrets."

"Good," he said as they saw the news and smiled at seeing Paris was safe again.

In his lair, Hawk Moth was intrigued. "An ox miraculous?" He asked. "It is powerful and yet that person handled it well."

He smirked as the room became dark again.

* * *

**Okay, so if I remember right, there is an ox miraculous, but it has not been used as of yet nor has the kwami's call been released, so I just came up with the call and the name of the hero. And fun fact, Starbull was inspired by the constellation Taurus, which is why Rachel chose that name. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
